


Flying Commercial

by von_gelmini



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, Sweatpants are a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Projecting RDJ's outrageous clothing choices onto Tony Stark. Like you do.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Flying Commercial

“I have never flown commercial _in my life!”_

Peter laughed at Tony as he drove him to the airport. (He’d just learned to drive and was using any excuse.) “It’s _really_ not going to kill you to live like mortals do while the jet is down.”

“I could get a charter…”

“Oh my god, Tony. You convinced the TSA to wave Iron Man through security. How you did that, I’ll never know. You convinced the airline to bypass _everything_ and let you just walk onto the plane. You fucking bought out the ENTIRE first class cabin! Just get on the damn plane.” Peter rolled his eyes.

With a kiss goodbye, Peter watched Tony, dressed impeccably in one of his sexiest suits — one which proved that while Steve might have America’s ass, Tony had the **_multiverse’s_ **ass — walk into the airport terminal instead of the private Stark Industries hangar.

Six days later, Peter was waiting for Tony in the terminal. He almost missed seeing him.

“What the _hell_ is _that?”_ Peter’s eyes went wide as he walked up to Tony. 

“I know. Making me carry my own luggage. Barbaric.”

“What _the fuck_ are you wearing?” His eyes were still wide and he shook his head in disbelief.

Tony chuckled. “A shirt and a pair of sweatpants. It’s too uncomfortable in a commercial plane to dress up.”

“Yes but…”

“But what?” Tony asked, blinking innocently.

Peter laughed and hooked his arm through Tony’s. “I like the sweats. I swear to god, sweatpants are a _gift_. Especially when it’s you in them. But the shirt?”

“I liked the colors.”

“Yeah. They’re all right.”

“Kid, you’ve seen me in far worse.”

“That shirt that’s more holes than cloth? For that band… Judy the Priest? That’s worse.”

Tony groaned. “Judas Priest. I got that in 86. I actually ditched class and made Rhodey ditch too cos it was in Rochester and he had the car.”

“It looks like you got it in 1896,” Peter said, teasing. 

When they got to the parking lot, it was Tony’s turn to get a case of the wide eyes. “You did _not_ drive the Audi! You’ve only been driving for six months!”

“You did say that _everything_ of yours was mine, Tony,” Peter said, giving him his own innocent look.

Tony groaned. “Okay, but if I catch you in the Shelby…” 

“It’s not mine too?” Peter said, looking hurt.

“A man has to draw the line somewhere.”

Peter grabbed the driver’s door handle before Tony could reach it. “All right. But you have to wear this,” he waved his other hand, taking in Tony’s outfit, “to the next Avengers meeting.”

“To keep your hands off the wheel of my Shelby, I’d go nude.”

“I know you’d do _that_ , you hedonist. But I want to see you in your purple sweats and whateverthefuck that shirt is.’

“Not a problem. I like it. Was thinking the armor might need a bit of purple in the next Mark.” He kept his expression serious as if he was actually considering it.

“You wouldn’t!” Peter looked over before he put the car in drive and saw Tony’s eyes crinkling. “Oh you are an asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
